


Green Eyes

by King_in_the_North



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_in_the_North/pseuds/King_in_the_North
Summary: A pregnant Margaery wonders if her King is still interseted in her.





	1. Chapter 1

Margaery Stark looked at the spectacle before her; tears were swelling in her eyes and she could barely retain her anger.

 

Her husband was engaged in a, what seemed rather intimate, conversation with a pretty young woman, laughing and joking. True, she knew that he had not looked the way of other women since they had met, but that was before the pregnancy had changed her body, making her heavier and perhaps less attractive.

 

She had overheard several ladies whisper and gossip of the fact that some men lost interest in their wives when they were pregnant and sought company elsewhere, implicating that the king could be one of them, but she had never believed that Robb would be like that – nothing in his prior behavior had indicated that.

 

Although, recently she had noticed that Robb had spent a lot of time talking to this particular young woman. Perhaps it was true then, perhaps he was losing interest in his wife – in her - now that he was on his way to get what was required of them, an heir to the throne. No, she would not endure this any longer; she rose abruptly, although with difficulty, and left the table only nodding slightly at her good-sister, Sansa.

 

Sansa immediately got up with a frown directed at her brother. Jon did not understand a word of what was happening – except for the fact that the queen seemed upset about something and was leaving without her usual cordial greetings to all – and stranger still, without her husband, something which had not happened since they married. Now it was Jon's turn to furrow his brows.

 

Sansa caught up with the queen before she reached the door to the royal chambers.

 

"Margaery, what is wrong; does the baby trouble you?" she inquired.

 

Margaery just shook her head, unable to say anything.

 

"Come, let me help you. You must be tired, it has been a long day." Sansa tried to soothe her good-sister as she opened the door to the sitting room.

 

Back in the hall, Robb's eyes had sought his wife, and he saw the two women leaving the room. He furrowed his brow; it was not like Margaery to leave without at least saying goodnight to him or to anybody else; something must be amiss.

 

He made his apologies to the young woman, with whom he had been talking – actually the little sister of one of his close friends, who had been killed in the war like so many others – and made his way to Jon.

 

"What is the matter? Why did Margaery leave? Is anything the matter with her?" He inquired.

 

Jon shrugged. "I do not know, Robb. She just rose and left and Sansa went with her. Presumably she is just tired."

 

Robb looked at him. "Yes, this must be it. Otherwise she would have told Sansa to let me know."

 

Jon looked sharply at him. "You did not pay much attention to your queen this night, my lord? It seems to me that another woman had your attention?"

 

"So many wanted to speak to me this night, not only the young woman, I was talking to. Did you not recognize her? She is Brealla, the sister of Harwin, who was killed at the Golden Tooth. Her mother died in grief that her only son was killed, and her father almost succumbed as well; he has been ill for a very long time and is still frail. She has had to handle matters at their home all by herself."

 

"I thought I recognized her; she does look a lot like Harwin. She looked happy tonight and you seemed to have a good time."

 

"Indeed. She told me that she had found the man that she wanted to marry; her father had agreed and they just wanted to have my permission – and my help." Robb smiled.

 

"Your permission ? Since when did it become customary in Winterfell to have to ask the king's permission to marry?" Jon's face took on a quizzical look.

 

"Since the man that she has set her eyes on, is one of the king's guards. Did you not see that, you twat. He was standing right next to her." Now Robb was grinning openly.

 

"Daryn – you mean that he is the one, who has caught her eye?" Jon looked puzzled. "I had never suspected that she would choose him."

 

"I know he is not the handsomest man in Winterfell, but he is good and true – and ever since he got back from the wars, he has assumed a certain aura. They seem very much in love, and I deem it a good and true love, similar to …." He paused. "I had better go find my wife and inquire what is wrong. Please make my excuses to everybody."

 

Jon nodded and Robb prepared to leave. It took a while to arrange matters, and by the time Robb reached their chambers, it was late and Margaery was already asleep. Robb stood for a while watching his sleeping wife, even in sleep she seemed troubled and he could tell that she had been crying. He could not for the world think of why, and he undressed quietly and slid down in bed beside her.

 

He put his arms around her, silently rejoicing in the fact that he had her – and that he was big enough to still reach around her. She gave a little mewling sound and snuggled up against him still in her sleep, and he put one hand on her belly feeling the baby move inside his wife's body. He smiled; he longed to see their child.

 

And with that smile on his lips, the king of Winterfell fell asleep, still with his arms around his wife.

 

Early next morning Margaery woke. She felt the warm body of her husband next to her and remembered vaguely that she had felt him putting his arms around her sometime during the night. Well, at least he still shared their bed with her.

 

She remembered the itching feeling of jealousy from last night and the pain from crying herself to sleep.

 

Since she met with the young king of Winterfell just after he had stormed into King's Landing with King Stannis to rescue his sister and as she came to know him better, she had known that women swarmed around him like flies around a honey pot – but had also come to know that he had eyes for no one but her. Still, she had changed during her pregnancy – and what if ….. she had heard that some men came to loathe their wives when they were pregnant – and she could not know whether Robb was one of them. Margaery felt the tears in her eyes again as she slid quietly out of their bed and stood looking at her sleeping husband.

 

How she loved him; her big, handsome husband, who at the moment was sleeping innocently as a child with his auburn-hair spread over his pillow. She did not blame the women that they were attracted to him – but she would tear out the eyes of any women, who attempted to take him from her – and Robb would live to regret it if he ever was unfaithful to her.

 

Last night, Sansa had tried to get her to talk about what ailed her, but she had just dismissed her after she had helped her settle down for the night. She knew that Sansa had been worried, but she could not talk to anybody about this. She had to be strong – and after all, she was a queen carrying her husband's heir; she would get through this.

 

As if he sensed her mood, Robb awoke – with the easiness of a man, who had faced wars and being alert from the moment he opened his eyes.

 

"Margey, my love – are you awake already. Did the baby keep you awake all night?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

 

"No, Your Grace – it is something entirely different that keeps me awake, but you need not worry; I will carry your heir until it is time. Do not worry yourself over me." Margaery had not intended being so harsh with her husband, but she could not help herself. She picked up her clothes, hurried into the adjacent dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

 

Robb sat up in bed, utterly confused by his wife's actions. What had gotten into her? What had he done to deserve this treatment? He got out of bed and put on his robe, feeling completely bewildered, not a feeling that he particularly liked.

 

Margaery came out of their common dressing room and brushed past him without even looking at him. "I shall tell the maid to make some breakfast ready for you," she said, "I will be busy all morning; I shall be with the maester until midday, if you need me."

 

The door closed behind her and Robb stood, looking blankly after her. What the bloody hell? He had never seen Margaery like this – usually her pride would not have allowed keeping him in the dark if he had done something, which did not suit her; she would tell him loudly and clearly – but now? Why this coldness? He had heard that women sometimes reacted strangely when they were with child, but he could not grasp what lay behind this sudden change. Yesterday everything had been all right.

 

He gathered his clothes and went into the dressing room to get washed, shaved and changed. He was due at a meeting with his steward this morning, but he swore to himself that he would make the time this afternoon to get things sorted out.

 

When he entered the dining room, he found Sansa waiting for him.

 

She shot him a searching glance and then asked directly: "How did you manage to set your wife in this mood? Her moods shift between anger and tears; what on earth have you been up to?"

 

"Nothing, I swear, Sansa. I've been very observant towards her, paying her every compliment I could, and until yesterday nothing was wrong." Robb looked at his sister with a frown.

 

"And your eyes have not been straying, Robb?" 

 

"Of course not – what do you take me for? Robb glaring at her.

 

"You know very well why, you rogue,"his sister said. "You have been like a magnet to women ever since the first stubble showed on your chin."

 

"Sansa, in case you have not noticed, I happen to be very much in love with my wife – and have been from the first time I saw her. And besides – I need not look elsewhere, I have everything I want."

 

"Hm, aye, well I know that – but are you completely sure that your wife knows that?

 

Robb had just sat down to start his breakfast - and suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh Gods, I have spoken at length with Harwin's sister several times in the past – and perhaps I have ignored Margaery - but Brealla needs my help; Harwin was my friend, their father is old and frail and their mother succumbed to grief shortly after she heard that Harwin had been killed. She is like a little sister."

 

"Quite, but your wife does not know that, does she?" Sansa looked inquisitively at him. "Did you introduce them to each other? No, I can tell from your face that you did not." She shook her head. "Men – do they ever think? I suggest that you set this right – and soon. It will do the queen no good brooding on these matters, especially in her condition." At this, she cast a strict glance at her king and left the room – leaving her king confused and flustered.

 

Robb felt like the biggest fool in the world, and if he had not had the council meeting, he would have stormed in search of her and tried to set matters right, but he could not; his advisors were waiting for him and he had to direct his thoughts on matters of state.

 

As it were, he was tied up in the council meeting for most of the day. 

 

Margaery sighed. It was not in her creed not to get matters settled, and she was still angry, but even so she decided that she would not let this day rest until she had had it out with Robb. She would tell him that she would not abide that he had other women so openly when she was pregnant; most lords had mistresses on the side, but not while the queen was looking and not for the rest of the court to see – and certainly not when she was the queen.

 

That brought the tears to her eyes again; actually she would not abide at all that he had a mistress – surely she had not denied him anything. Even now – in her condition – they still enjoyed ….. Margaery let out a sob at the thought. How could he!

 

She turned about and went to the kitchen to ask that a tray be sent to her sitting room and went there to sit down. She needed to think.

 

Sansa took the tray to her; she had not been able to get her queen to talk much yesterday. Margaery was sitting in a high-backed chair, looking out of the window over the castle grounds. She was deep in thoughts and did not even hear Sansa enter the room. Only when Sansa touched her shoulder lightly, did she acknowledge Sansa's presence.

 

"Margaery you should eat; you barely had any breakfast – and it will do you no good starving yourself or the child."

 

Margaery sighed. "I know, Sansa – the last thing I would do is to hurt my child, but I could not this morning. The food just stuck in my throat."

 

"And why was that, my Lady? I know that you were upset last night – and I think that I might have guessed the reason." Sansa looked at her queen and saw the sea-green eyes flash.

 

"Ah, and what is then the reason?" Margaery's voice had an edge to it.

 

"I suspect, my Lady, that the reason is the king." 

 

She looked at the queen, who seemed to shrink, and continued. "I did see the king speak at length with a young woman last night – and know that he has done so several times recently – but my Lady, you need not worry. The woman is Brealla, the little sister of one of his best friends. She has needed his advice on some matters; she is left alone with an old and frail father – her mother died of grief hearing that her son was killed at the Golden Tooth ….. and she is shortly to marry one of the king's men."

 

Margaery lifted her head. "But, but - why did he not tell me? And he seemed so at ease with her ….. and I thought …."

 

Sansa smiled. "Aye, I know what you thought. You thought that the pregnancy has changed you so that the king would look elsewhere for company. But do you not know in your heart – and mind – that this is not so? Has his demeanor otherwise given you cause for worry?"

 

"No," Margaery almost blushed at the thought. Apart from the nights when he had been away - and some nights where his work had left so exhausted that he had fallen asleep almost before his head the pillow, he had been as tender and as loving as he usually was – and they had found ways and means to make love without putting any strain on her growing belly.

 

"No, I thought not. Have you not noticed that his gaze is usually on you when you are in the room? "

 

Margaery blushed. "I know that I am being unfair to him - but we have been married less than a year – and I have heard stories, of men who came to loathe their wives or tire of them when they were pregnant and found entertainment elsewhere."

 

Sansa snorted. "Aye, I too have heard those stories but he loves you, Margaery – and no one else. I can see it in his eyes – and I can tell from his voice when he speaks of you – ever since King's Landing. Now, my queen, eat and get some strength - and then talk to the king; tell him of your worries – and you will find that it is as I say. "

 

Margaery nodded. "Thank you, Sansa."

 

After Sansa had left, Margaery sat for a while contemplating their conversation. She realized that it must have been her imagination that had led her to believe that Robb was unfaithful to her – but she still wanted to confront him. She wanted to know why he had not told her about his friend's sister. She went outside on the terrace and stood looking out over her new home. The wind was cold – and the sunlight very crisp; winter was still far off, but not doubt coming. She patted her belly. "I think that you and I had better get some rest before your father comes; truly we did not sleep enough last night, now did we."

 

The babe moved, and she laughed softly. "Yes, little one; we do need the rest."

 

She went inside and sat down on the window bench – popping herself up with some cushions and a blanket. She had found a book, but she only read a few lines before her eyes closed and she slept.

 

And it was thus that Robb found her when he managed to escape his council. He had questioned the whereabouts of the queen and had learned from one of the maids that she had retired to their rooms when she had returned and that they had not seen her since, not even emerging to have something to eat.

 

Robb feared that she had spent all this time in the room, crying her heart out and felt remorse. He hurried to their rooms, but stopped outside the door hesitating for a moment. He opened the door and found his wife sleeping quietly on the window bench.

 

He stood for a while looking at her. She looked so serene – almost like a little girl with her dark hair in one thick braid, which lay over one shoulder and with a book in her lap. He went up to her and removed the book and then sat quietly down beside her on the window bench.

 

"Margey," he whispered softly, almost afraid to wake her. He took her hand and kissed it. "Margey, my love. I need to talk to you," he said softly. Margaery's lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes, slowly wakening. "Robb, I was dreaming of you," she said, the sleep still blurring her voice.

 

Robb could not bear it anymore. He pulled her into his arms. "I am so sorry, love. I did not mean to cause you any grief. I love you."

 

Margaery could not help smiling against her husband's chest. "I know that you do – but if you ever speak to somebody that beautiful again without telling me who she is, I will kick you out of our bed!"

 

"I did not think, my love. Perhaps I thought that you knew her – she is the sister of one of my closest friends, he was killed …."

 

"I know, love, Sansa told me about her – but I would have appreciated if you had told me of her before – and perhaps introduced us, then we would have been spared this." Margaery smiled. "I hear that she is to be married soon – to one of your guards. Who may I ask?"

 

"Daryn. And they wanted to ask my permission last night – which I gave them freely. They seem to love each other as truly as I love you – and you me? That is, if you still love me, my Lady?" he said, his eyes glinting.

 

Margaery smiled. "Love you, my Lord? Yes, I do love you - and that may bring me much pain yet."

 

Robb held her closely. "I shall strive to not cause you such pain, Margey. But on the other hand – with three brothers you should know that men do not always think before they act."

 

Margaery giggled. "So true; I really should have known. And I should also learn not to listen to the gossips of men losing interest in their wives once they have got them with child."

 

"Me? Lose interest in you? Never - not unless you grow fangs and a beard!" Robb grinned. "On the contrary, being with child – and my child at that – just makes you more attractive. Have I not shown you that – repeatedly?"

 

Margaery blushed. "Aye, my Lord. You have – but it could just have been your need, which drove you."

 

Robb's eyes turned dark and he furrowed his brow. "If it had only been my 'need', Margaery then I might have gone to a whore - with you, it is more than just 'need' and lust. I love you – more than my life, I desire you - and I want nobody more than I want you. You are my other half, my soul mate. What will it to make you understand that, woman?"

 

Margaery looked at her husband; she looked into his dark, passionate blue eyes and understood – perhaps for the first time and thoroughly – that he loved her and that the love that he had for her went beyond mere lust. She understood that he loved her like a person, as his wife – as his soul mate, as his other half, and she felt ashamed that she had ever doubted him.

 

"I am sorry," she whispered. "You need do nothing more, I understand." And then she grinned cheekily. "But, of course, my Lord, you must understand that I have only taken you for your body."

 

Robb looked at her for a moment and then he laughed. "Let me show you, my Lady that I understand that very well." He rose and lifted her in his arms. "Phew, you're heavy." And then he carried her to their bed.

 

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, resting. "Umm, I still like your body," Margaery purred.

 

"I knew that you would," Robb grunted. He rose on his elbow and put his mouth to her belly. "Hey, little one. Now I need your mother's help to get some work done. So be good." He planted a kiss on her belly.

 

Then he kissed her on the lips, and getting up, he planted another kiss on her shoulder. "I need to write a couple of letters and I need your help with a couple of other matters. For instance the wedding of Brealla and Daryn; she has got no mother and I believe that she would appreciate your help – and perhaps also Sansa's."

 

"So – eventually you would have told me?" Margaery asked.

 

"Of course, only this has reminded me that next time I should perhaps ask in advance." Robb grinned and then his gaze turned cheeky. "Imagine that, a king has to use his body to persuade his wife." He was tying the laces of his tunic as he spoke, obviously preparing for a hasty retreat.

 

Margaery looked at him, stunned. Then she got her wits back and she laughed. "Now, husband, you get out of here - and start running before I find something to hit you with!" Then she turned and put on her robe. "I will see you in your study in a little while, but do not feel too secure, husband, my revenge will come swiftly and will be merciless."

 

"Oh, I cannot wait," Robb said as he left his wife, blowing her a kiss and contemplating what kind of revenge his wife would seek. He thought that he might have an idea.

 

Margaery looked after him as the door closed behind him. She smiled – and wondered what it was about him that made her forgive him so easily. "Probably love, my dear," she told herself as she dressed.


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery worries when Robb is away.

Robb entered his darkened bedchamber, careful not to make noise that might disturb his wife. Despite the silence and the look of the room, he did not think she was truly sleeping, but it took him a moment to determine how he wished to act. At length, after gazing upon her unmoving form on the bed, he went to sit beside her. His hand reached out and stroked her swollen belly, and it did not surprise him when her eyes opened at his touch.

 

Softly he observed, "Jon mentioned that he thought he saw you weeping earlier. Is something the matter, my love?"

 

"No, I cannot say that there is," she murmured, though a hand quickly swiped at her eyes, belying her words.

 

"Why do I not believe that?" he asked with a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. "Tell me your thoughts."

 

She lay in silence, considering his request, then said firmly, "I love you, Robb."

 

When nothing more was forthcoming, he prompted, "Is that supposed to astonish me? I regret to tell you that it does not, though I would be alarmed if you could not state it so emphatically!"

 

Despite her mood, her mouth tweaked in a slight grin at his words, and he caught her arm and pulled her into his lap, being careful not to put too much pressure on her baby bump. "Come – what troubles you?"

 

Her arms snaked around him and finally she explained, "I do not think we say it enough, and it should not be left unsaid lest the opportunity is lost too soon."

 

His hand, that had begun stroking her hair, stilled in place in the middle of her back. Now he understood. He had just returned from putting an end to several wildlings, and several men had been injured. Robb and his men had not expected wildlings in such numbers stalking within the Wolfswood. He had considered Margaery's concerned look when he returned with his men appropriate to the situation, but now he saw that her thoughts were far deeper than he had realized, and more morbid.

 

She continued in a whisper, "My head knows that you are a great and capable warrior, but still my heart is terrified every time you go outside the castle walls that I will lose you. I want to believe that you will safely return, but part of me cannot quite hold to that determination when you are absent and the hours of waiting press upon me." Her arms clenched him more tightly as she added, "My mind conjures images of you broken and bleeding, far from me so that I may not even kiss you farewell." A small sob escaped her control and he could feel more tears dampening his shirt.

 

"Death comes to everyone at some time, my Queen. It cannot be avoided. I would hope to have my days lengthened excessively that I might not miss spending time with you and with this little guy, but I would not have you overly concerned on that point. I taste your kiss, even when we are parted, and I have no doubt of your love for me. I will die secure in that knowledge whenever I am taken from this life." He paused, rubbing her swollen belly, then added teasingly, "Though I confess I do not tire of hearing you say it!"

 

He felt her smile where her cheek lay against his chest, and she turned her face up to him for a kiss. When it ended, she smiled again, answering, "Then I shall make it a point to say it daily if possible." More soberly she added, "But I will hope you are around to hear it for a very long time, my beloved."


End file.
